Just a Regular girl
by CyberActors15
Summary: Ember broke up with Skulker and now she has a chance to get what she really wants, a chance to know Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Half Human?

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all there hasn't been a Phantom Planet yet… actually Dani doesn't exist as Danny's daughter like she usually does in the stories… actually she won't be his clone**

**Dani: What?**

**Shadow: CA15 has his reasons.**

**Dani: But I'm the Danny Phantom representative, how come I'm not like how I usually am.**

**Shadow: Don't worry Danielle everything is as it should be. Okay so Danny and Sam won't be a couple in this story, and Ember will have a few new tricks. CA15 will not hesitate to push in the teenage hormones into this story to give it the comedic effect. Also CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, me or any Nickelodeon shows that might appear in this. But as always he does own the OCs… unless Butch Hartman brings back Danny Phantom because of this idea and uses these Characters.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Ember was finally free from her idiotic boyfriend that she had dumped two hours ago and her overprotective father who had moved to another galaxy in the Ghost Zone.

Now she could finally do what she had always wanted since she met a specific halfa named Danny Phantom. She had always been intrigued by the teen and wanted to try to discover about his human half but there was a problem, his pesky ghost sense.

Ember came to a halt as she stopped outside the Fenton Portal. What was she thinking, she was one of his enemies and she had terrorised his town multiple times… well more like the she hypnotised people to gain more power. If he sensed her then she would be back in the Ghost Zone.

She had to think of a way she could get into the human world and befriend Danny.

She then growled. Why was she so determined on doing this? Why was she thinking so hard on a way to talk to Danny? Why was she willing to give up being a bad girl to impress him? Why was she thinking this?

Though she knew why all this was happening. She was still a teenager and currently her hormones were pointing to a specific teenage boy who was born the same year as her. Yes Ember McLain was a 15 year old ghost who was born as a ghost 15 years ago. And because she was 15 she had a crush for the teen that kicked her ass every time she did something bad.

Ember then growled as she shot a Sonic Blast, from her guitar, at a boulder it shattered.

Ember then saw something floating inside the debris. She then flew up to it and saw a medallion that had the most well-known symbol in all the Ghost Zone. The symbol was a C and a W phased together and it was the symbol of the current… I guess you could say king of the ghost Clockwork.

Since there was no current Ghost King or Queen the responsibility kinda fell to Clockwork at least until someone came and took his position. Since he knew everything he always knew what would be best. Ghosts hardly saw Clockwork but they knew he would be watching important events in the time stream making sure nothing interrupted them.

And what Ember didn't know was that this was one of them.

Ember had heard stories and all that about how Clockwork would often leave something with his symbol around for people to find and they would lead them to their destiny or something along those lines.

When she grabbed the medallion she noticed it started beeping.

She then saw another medallion in the distance beeping.

"Okay, so Clockwork is leading me somewhere?" Ember said. "Who knows it might help me with the dipstick."

She flew to the beeping medallion and when she reached it, it vanished and appeared a little further.

"Well I guess this is a chase." Ember said.

She then flew after the medallions as they vanished and reappeared and eventually she found herself at a large ghost mountain and carved into that mountain was a building that said Phantom Works.

"Phantom Works? Am I at the house of a dead relative of Fenton?" Ember asked before she decided to knock on the door.

The door then opened and there stood a woman with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. She had the same ghostly tan that the dipstick had. She was in an orange hazmat… not suit but regular attire.

She saw the Medallion in Ember's hands and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm Jenifer Phantom… I used to be Jenifer Fenton but now I'm just a Phantom and you are?"

"I'm Ember McLain." Ember said. "Are you related to Danny Phantom?"

"Yes I am." Jenifer said. "I'm his aunt, and his father's sister. I'm guessing you're here because you want to become a halfa?"

Ember's jaw dropped. She didn't know if she had heard right. Become a Halfa, like Plasmius and Phantom?

"Did you say become a halfa?" Ember asked.

Jennifer then nodded.

"I finally finished my creation that would give me a chance to finally meet by brother Jack. My parents divorced when I was young and I never got to meet him so when I died 30 years ago I worked on getting myself to meet him by transforming myself and my family into Halfas." Jenifer said. "I also decided to allow other ghosts that wanted a second chance at being human to come along. Do you want to come along?"

Ember was shocked she had a chance to actually talk to Danny without him noticing she was a ghost.

"Sure why not." Ember said.

"Clockwork told me that a girl holding his medallion would come and become a halfa." Jenifer said with a satisfied smile. "Come on in, were about to transfer to the human world."

Ember then walked in and she saw triplets, all three of them 10 years old. The two boys looked exactly like Phantom, in the way that they had the same white hair and green eyes. Both were wearing Danny Phantom shirts that were made by the ghosts, in New Ghost City (and yes ghosts made settlements like humans did they were exactly like humans anyway), that thought Danny Phantom did in a good job. Also one wore a green hoodie while the other wore a red hoodie. They were also in black shorts and white shoes. Wow nice original looks.

The girl on the other hand was different. She was already in human clothes… actually she was human. She had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a red beanie, a blue hoodie and red shorts. She was also in blue sneakers.

"Ember these are my kids, Dante, Vergil and Dani." Jenifer said.

Dante was the kid in red, Vergil was the kid in green and Dani was the only girl.

"I already became a halfa when I was tricked by Vlad Plasmius." Dani said.

"So how is this going to work?" Ember asked.

"This entire mountain is based off of one in Amity Park and that mountain is known to generate portals. When it generates the portal we will activate some of our tech here in sync with the mountain and that will…" Jenifer started before she continued ramble off about how this would work.

Ember was a bit overwhelmed by everything she was saying but she understood half of the things about the lecture.

What she got was that this would be very electrical and painful.

She didn't even want to know where her human form would come from or how it would be generated but she did know that she'd better sit down because there was a high chance of passing out.

When the lecture ended it was finally time for the Humanisation of the ghosts to begin.

Jenifer activated all the necessary machinery before she sat down.

Ember saw the electricity covering the house from the windows and she then ripped a piece of her leather pants and bit into it. Biting down on leather helps people with pain… time to figure out if it's true.

Energy flooded into the building and… everyone felt pain unlike anything they had ever felt.

As Ember expected she fell unconscious.

~00000~

Ember awoke and tried to stand but she felt really weak. She then stood up with all her might and walked to the closest mirror she could find and when she saw herself she gasped.

She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. Her pale blue skin was now like a regular human's skin. She looked down at her clothes and was shocked to find that she was now in a black tank top that had a music note on it. She was also in black skinny jeans and dark blue combat boots.

She had become half human.

**She's McLean  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**

"It worked." She gasped before she looked at the windows and saw the blue sky.

She also noticed everyone in the room now looked human as they started to awake.

Ember then looked at her hand and created an ecto blast to make sure she still had her powers and the moment she released her energy she felt a lot better.

"Wow, you did it." Ember said.

Jenifer then stood up and looked at the excited look on Ember's Face.

"I'm guessing you became a halfa because of a boy in the human world, so who is he?" Jenifer asked.

"Your nephew Danny." Ember said.

"Wait you're trying to get a date with Danny?" Dani asked. "Aren't you like one of his enemies?"

"I don't want to be his enemy anymore." Ember said before she blushed. "And I am kinda a hormone driven teenager."

Dani then gave Ember a big smile before she did the childish thing.

"Ember and Danny sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Dani started but Ember threw an Ecto blast at Dani to get her to stop.

Dani then glared at Ember. "You know if you want to see my cousin so badly then you might want to meet him at school." Dani said.

Ember's plans then fell again as she remembered he went to school… and she wasn't very fond of school. She dropped out of the school she was in, in the Ghost Zone. Also if human schools were like the ones in the Ghost Zone then she'd need to pay and have parents to be allowed to go to school and although she could always steel cash she didn't have any parents.

"I see you problem." Dante said. "Schools here are like the ones back in the Zone." He was now in a red vest and his red hoodie remained. He was also in blue pants and red sneakers.

"So you need a family with cash to send you to school so that you can see our cousin." Virgil said. He was now in a green vest and his hoodie was now black but had green marks on. He also had blue pants on and green sneakers.

"I bet our mom would be willing to adopt you so that we can visit the Fentons and you could get more face time with Danny while you also get sent to school with us." Dani said.

All three kids then looked at their mother with puppy dog eyes and it was impossible to say no so Jenifer allowed Ember to stay with them. Once that happened Virgil used his computer hacking skills to make sure that Jenifer Fenton, Danielle 'Dani' Fenton, Dante Fenton, Virgil Fenton and Amanda 'Amber' McLean (Ember's chosen name so that no one would recognise that she was a ghost… humans were really dumb at times) existed in the real world.

~00000~

Danny was chilling at his home with Sam and Tucker while Jazz read a book on ghosts and their parents were in the Kitchen cooking up a hail storm.

Danny then heard the door ring before he saw his father run out of the kitchen like an excited child who was about to get a treat.

Jack then opened the door and exchanged a few words with whoever was outside.

Danny used his super hearing to figure out who was outside and he heard something about sister, kids and family.

Jack then walked in with five people coming behind.

"Kids I'd like you to meet my sister Jenifer Fenton, her kids, Dani Fenton, Dante Fenton and Virgil Fenton and her adopted daughter Amanda McLean." Jack said.

Danny then turned around to say hi but then he stopped in his shock.

For one there was his aunt she looked exactly like his dad… well if his Dad was thin, still had black hair and was female. She even wore orange clothing. Then there was the fact that Dani, Dante and Vergil all looked a lot like Danny himself… and the fact that this was the first time seeing Dani with her family. But the main reason was because his breath was taken away by the sight of Amanda. She was just jaw dropping beautiful with the way her fiery red hair flowed in the wind and the way her emerald green eyes stared at him as if to say 'you want me, then I want you to show you are worth my time.'

For the first time since the first few weeks of having his powers he lost control of them again and his pants fell down revealing his rainbow coloured boxers.

Danny noticed instantly and pulled them up while his face looked like the purest of tomatoes. Dani, Dante and Tucker burst out laughing. Vergil and Jazz pace palmed and Sam and Amber held in their laughter.

"Wow Danny it takes a real man to wear rainbow coloured boxers." Sam said.

"They were white." Danny said. "But then someone used rainbow washing liquid to wash my white clothes."

"Someone?" Jazz asked. "That was you. Don't go blaming us for everything that goes wrong in your life… it's also not our fault you decided to get baggy pants."

Jack then immediately changed the subject.

"So as I said this is my sister and her kids." Jack said. "And this is my son Danny, my daughter Jazz, Danny's friends Sam and Tucker and my wife Maddie."

"So dad how come you never told us about your sister?" Jazz asked.

"Our parents divorced when we were babies and I discovered about Jack two years ago and I've been looking for him since." Jennifer said.

"And I discovered about her last week." Jack said. "So why don't you kids talk while we adults talk… Jazz that means you stay with the kids and teens."

"Dad, I'm turning 18 in just 8 months, 20 days, 15 hours and 24 minutes, I'm practically an adult." Jazz said with a pout.

"Yeah and if pouting makes you adult then I guess you are one." Danny said before he looked at Amber. "Now I didn't get to formally introduce myself, I'm Danny Fenton."

"Amber McLean, and don't worry I'll keep the whole rainbow underpants situation away from other ears, dipstick." Amber said.

Danny's eyes widened but then he regained his composure. This girl was Ember but Danny could tell that she was human.

Danny then enhanced his ecto abilities and he was able to sense her ghost core… but also a human heart. Ember was a human… but why? Danny decided he would just have to play dumb until he figured out.

"So have you ever been to Amity Park?" Danny asked.

"No I haven't." Amber lied. "How about you guys show me around?"

Tucker and Sam caught onto Amber's tone before they decided to improvise.

"Danny, as much as I would love to help you show Amber around I can't my parents are taking me somewhere for some family thing." Sam said.

"Yeah I've got a tech tutoring session with Paulina and Star." Tucker said.

"I have to study for my next test." Jazz said.

"I want to stay here and see what our aunt and uncle do for a living." Dante said.

"I'd better stay with Dante to make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Virgil said.

"I have a friend I want to meet again." Dani said. "Sorry Danny, you'll have to give Amber the tour yourself."

"It works for me." Amber said. "Come on dipstick."

She then pulled Danny out of the room.

Danny then accepted fate and took the hot girl who was also his enemy on a tour around his home town.

He showed her Casper High and she told him that she would be going to that school, he then showed her the Mall, the one park in Amity Park, the ocean and a whole bunch of other places in the city and finally they stopped at Nasty Burger.

"And this is the Nasty Burger." Danny said.

"Why is it called Nasty Burger?" Amber asked.

"I have no idea." Danny said. "Ironically this place has the healthiest fast food in the country."

Ember then realised because of her new human form she was starving.

"Great now I'm hungry." Amber muttered under her breath but Danny heard it.

"Are you hungry? I'll get you something to eat." Danny said. **"Maybe I could also discover why you are here… and make Dash jealous." **

The diva then nodded and Danny took her in.

They walked into Nasty Burger and ordered some food for themselves.

As Danny expected Dash had a complete reaction when he saw Danny with a hot girl. His mouth dropped as he tried to make sense of what he thought impossible.

Danny and Amber then went and sat down before they ordered food.

And while they ate they chatted.

"So Amber what are your interests?" Danny asked.

"Music. It's my passion." Amber said.

"So I'm guessing you want to be a musician when you grow older?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Amber said. "How about you?"

"Astronaut." Danny said.

"So you want to go into space? Cool." Amber said.

They continued to talk and Danny didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he hadn't found a motive in Amber or Ember.

She just seemed to not have a motive behind her being a halfa. A part of Danny was overjoyed by this. When he first met Ember he had to admit that he had a small crush on her and maybe if she really was becoming good then he'd be able to…

"**Snap out of it Fenton. This is Ember we're talking about. She doesn't like you." **The red eyed voice of Danny said in his head. **"She just wants to attack you."**

"**Stop being clueless. Ember likes you and you like her." **The blue eyed voice of Danny said in his head.

Danny then decided he'd give her a chance. He always gave people second chances. Who knew maybe she'd be evil and maybe not.

~00000~

At the end of the day Ember fell back on her bed in her room. (She was staying with Jenifer, Dani, Dante and Vergil).

She was completely happy. She had spent all day with Danny and got to know some of his human side.

"Oh great, becoming half human has already started to change me. The dipstick better be worth it." Ember said. "I can't let all these mushy human emotions change me. I need to severely irritate some adults to balance out the universe… well school is tomorrow so more time to see the dipstick and to irritate adults."

Ember then stood out and looked out her window.

"Look out Amity Park, there's a new girl in town." Ember said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: Okay and there was chapter 1.**

**Dani: Is it me or do I have a feeling school is going to get interesting?**

**Shadow: It will… well for Danny, Sam and Tucker. With Ember there who knows what will happen.**

**Dani: And I'm shocked that I actually am Danny's cousin in this story.**

**Shadow: Yeah CA15 was just going to make you be the daughter of Danny and Ember but then he thought of making you the twin sister of Dante and Virgil.**

**Dani: So is CA15 going for a DMC kind of thing with Dante and Vergil.**

**Shadow: No he just decided to use those names. **

**Dani: Okay. So what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Schooled.

**Shadow: Welcome back to Just a Regular girl… I can't believe I just said that.**

**Dani: But before we continue with just a regular girl we need to have a brief recap. Okay so Last time Ember met Jennifer Phantom, who is my mom, me and my twin brothers Dante and Virgil. Ember then became half human and my mom adopted her when we also became half human. Then she met Danny and they spent the day together.**

**Shadow: Great now we can continue making a fool out of Danny.**

**Danny: Wait what?**

**Shadow: I mean we can continue developing your romantic feelings for Ember.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny knew school was going to be interesting with Ember/Amber going to school with him. He knew she hated adults and was bound to cause a bit of trouble but not enough to get her kicked out.

All these thoughts passed through his mind as he walked to Casper High with Sam, Tucker, Jazz and of course Ember in her human form Amber.

"Well here we are Casper High." Danny said as they walked up to their school.

"Hm Casper High… wow what an odd coincidence." Amber said.

"Why? Are you a friendly ghost hiding that decided to hide out in the school?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"**You maybe not me." **Amber thought. "Na, I'm more of a naughty girl." She said. "I just thought isn't this the place where Danny Phantom is often found?"

"I'm guessing you're a Danny Phantom fan?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he's kinda hot." Amber said.

Danny's hopes then sky rocketed.

"But not as hot as this blue eyed and black haired guy that I know." Amber said as she grabbed Danny's arm.

Danny's hopes then fell.

"Who?" Danny asked.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz then face palmed.

"Clueless… just clueless." Tucker said.

"It's okay I like clueless dipsticks." Amber said.

"Danny why don't you show Amber around the school and to the office so that she can get her schedule?" Jazz said.

"Sure why not." Danny said.

Danny then showed Amber around the school before taking her to the office.

When they got there they got her schedule and surprisingly she had a lot of the same classes as Danny.

"Wow Danny you do music?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I discovered a while ago I could sing and rap so I decided to add music so that I had a career to fall back on if I didn't become and astronaut." Danny said.

"Hm I never thought about what I would do if I ever failed at music." Amber said. "I guess I could be a… what other jobs can rock and roll divas do?"

"I don't know." Danny said. "Diva model, diva hair stylist, diva actress, diva business woman?"

Amber then punched Danny in the arm.

"Shut up dipstick." Amber said.

"**There's that Ember charm." **Danny thought. "Okay shutting up now… diva control freak could also be a job."

"I will throw you in that locker." Amber threatened with a smirk.

"Hey good idea."

They then turned and saw Dash Baxter charging towards them.

He then picked up Danny, took money out of his pocket and threw him into the locker before he slammed it shut.

Amber was shocked out of her mind. How could someone as powerful as him just allow a bully to take his cash and throw him in the locker?

"Ha, wailing on Fent-urd is always fun." Dash said before he looked at Amber. "So how would a sexy girl like you like to stop hanging out with that looser and hang out with a jock like me?"

Amber's eyes then flashed red and before Dash could react, a dark blue combat boot kicked him, very hard, in the area where all men dreaded to be kicked.

"Stay away from me freak." Amber said as her eyes went back to emerald green.

Dash then fell on his knees while grabbing his aching area while Amber took Danny's money back for him.

She then opened the locker and helped Danny out.

"Wow, what happened to him?" Danny asked.

"Uh he took your money, stuffed you in a locker and I kicked him so hard that he would not be a father of teenage pregnancies." Amber said with a shrug.

Danny's jaw then dropped.

"Dash I think you need some ice… and Amber remind me not to get you angry." Danny said.

"No problem dipstick." Amber said with a smirk. "Now come on I don't want to be late for my first period."

Danny then ran after Amber.

"**I will not be shoving Ember into the Ghost Zone if I plan on having children." **Danny thought.

They got to class just in time for it to begin.

When Mr Lancer saw them he asked Amber to introduce herself and she did so.

They then sat down and the learning process began.

Eventually half way through the period a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's mouth while a red wisp of warm air escaped Amber's mouth.

Danny then stuck up his hand.

"Yes Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer asked even though he was sure he knew the question.

"Please may go to the bathroom?" Danny asked.

Mr Lancer then gestured to let Danny go and he ran out of the class.

Amber knew it would be suspicious if she asked to go outside so she created and invisible duplicate and flew outside.

Danny ran into the bathroom before he looked around to make sure the bathrooms were empty.

He then went inside one of the stalls.

"I'm going ghost." Danny said before he went into his ghost form.

He then duplicated himself and the duplicate turned back into Fenton.

Phantom then shot out of the stall and flew into the sky while Fenton walked back to class.

Danny then flew outside the school before he began looking for the ghost that triggered his ghost sense. He was then tackled out of the way as a spear hit into the ground behind him.

Danny then looked at the ghost that tackled him and saw Ember McLain then he saw Skulker with a harpoon pointed at him.

"Uh thanks for the save Ember… I think." Danny said before he glared at the hunter. "Really Skulker a harpoon, do you think I'm a whale or something?"

"What are you doing here Skulker?" Ember asked as her guitar appeared in her hands.

"Wait you're helping me?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Ember said. "You always give people second chances right? Well I want to help and try being a good ghost."

"Aren't you evil?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm just a rebellious teenager." Ember said. "Now do you want to talk or do you want to kick my ex-boyfriend's ass?"

"Ex?" Danny asked.

"Yes I broke up with the whelpette because I had better things to do." Skulker said.

"Skulker, say what you will to help your pride but I broke up with you." Amber said. "I was too good for you and I was also out of your league. I also have better boys to date. Like ones with white hair, glowing green eyes and in black and white hazmat suits."

"Who's ripping off my look?" Danny asked.

Skulker and Ember then face palmed.

"Whelp you are the most clueless person I have ever met." Skulker said.

Danny's hands then began to glow with ecto Energy while Ember's guitar began to glow with Ecto Energy.

They then flew forward and attacked the metal ghost.

There was a mix of ecto blasts and sonic blasts hitting the hunter as he tried to attack.

"Wow Skulker you're getting sloppy." Danny said. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

"Shut it whelp, I will not rest until I have your pelt and her pelt on my wall." Skulker said.

"Ew." Ember said. "That won't happen Skulker you kinda suck as a hunter."

"How dare you. Do you know who I am? I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I hunt down rare creatures. Nothing escapes my grasp. I have a reputation of being the ruthless hunter who never lets prey go and I will have your pelt." Skulker yelled.

"Sorry you were talking, I just got off the phone, Ember called me up cause you left her alone. Plasmius never snatched her she was out dating me. Even Cujo is tame; keep your girl on a leach." Danny said.

"What?" Skulker asked.

Danny then took his moment of distraction before he used his ultimate technique.

Danny then tossed a Fenton Thermos at Ember.

"Cover your ears and when I'm done capture him." Danny said before he took a deep breath.

Now Ember thought she was great at manipulating sound but the attack that came out of Danny's mouth made her attacks look like really bad silent movies.

His ghostly wail then erupted from his mouth and Skulker was caught in the blast.

He was shot back before the wail died down and Ember came and trapped him in the Thermos.

Ember then flew back to Danny.

"Wow nice vocals." Ember said.

"Thanks. I'm glad I didn't lose all my energy. I guess I am getting stronger." Danny said.

They then turned around and saw the reporters.

"Danny Phantom is it true that you and Ember McLain are now partners working together?" One of the reporters asked.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" another asked.

"Whoa guys calm down. For now I will trust her but I will watch her to make sure she doesn't do the bad thing… also I can tell you ghost hunters are watching this and thinking Danny Phantom and Ember McLain are plotting something to take over Amity Park but seriously not all ghosts are evil, perfect example Clockwork the Master of time who watches over time and hasn't done anything bad." Danny said. "Now we gotta go. Danny Phantom out Peace."

Danny and Ember then flew into the air before turning invisible.

They then flew to Casper high before turning visible on the roof.

"So uh thanks for the help Ember." Danny said.

"No problem dipstick." Ember said before she kissed him on the cheek. "Call me sometime."

With a wink she then teleported away.

"Oh Jeez Ember has a crush on me doesn't she." Danny said. "No wonder she's a halfa. Now what do I do? Follow my hormones or wait and see?"

Danny then flew into the school and joined with his Duplicate between lessons.

~00000~

The rest of the day went by quickly and luckily there were no other ghost fights and Danny could enjoy the day.

He kept on noticing Amber's attempts at flirting with him but he continued to play clueless.

For Amber the day went pretty well. During lunch she was able to put herself at the top of the social ladder as she became friends with Paulina and Star quickly but she also remained friends with Danny, Sam and Tucker and also gained Sam's complete friendship. Now she was the punk rock popular diva.

She didn't do anything to get herself in trouble but she still made a plan for irritating teachers on the next day and luckily she was able to convince Paulina to join in the plan.

Paulina did try to get her to stop hanging out with Danny and his friends but Amber was able to work her way around that.

After School Amber then hung out with Danny, Sam and Tucker and afterwards she hung out with Paulina.

Eventually she went back to her new home that was carved into a mountain and when she walked in she reverted back to her ghost form.

"So how was your date with Danny?" Dani asked as Amber changed back to Ember.

"We didn't go on a date. We just spent most of the day together in class while we stopped Skulker in a fight." Ember said.

"When are you going to go on a date with him?" Dante asked.

"I'm waiting for his cluelessness to wear off and for him to ask me out." Ember said.

"That might not be the best idea." Dani said. "Danny has known Sam since they were 7 years old and he hasn't made a move on her since then and she has been hoping for him to make on her."

"And also the boy doesn't have to make the first move." Virgil said. "The girl is allowed to make the first move as well."

"Okay enough about my developing relationship with your cousin." Ember said.

"Okay. Have you done anything mischievous yet?" Dante asked.

"No, I'm pulling my first prank on the teachers tomorrow. It's going to be epic." Ember said.

"Why are you even pulling a prank anyway?" Virgil asked.

"Even though I'm trying to be a good girl I still dislike adults and all their rules. This is my way of rebellion." Ember said. "I am a rock star and hence I must rebel against authority."

"How far are you willing on going?" Dani asked.

"Well in truth I'm just going for a few good pranks." Ember said. "I'm not trying to be a criminal."

"So what's happening tomorrow?" Dante asked.

Ember then smirked as she began to tell the plan to the three young halfas.

~00000~

Danny and Amber were sitting in class while they listened to Mr Lancer go on about how Photons cause electrons to gain energy or something like that.

"Attention all students and teachers, Please may all the students report to the auditorium and please may all the teachers report to the Teacher's lounge."The intercom said.

Everyone was all confused but they did as they were told and eventually all the students were sitting in the auditorium.

They then saw the screen turn on and they saw into the teachers' lounge.

"Welcome to the ultimate prank of the year." A voice said and that caused the teachers to look around.

Then the celling opened and water splashed onto the adults before a red power fell on them.

"Question what happens when you mix water with Crash red Power? Answer an acid is formed and it eats away at clothing. Don't worry your undergarments should stay unharmed." The voice said.

The students then laughed as they saw their teachers left in their undergarments.

"But I don't think this is enough." The voice continued. "How about we put some dressing back on you… some salad dressing maybe."

A whole bunch of salad dressing and honey fell down onto the teachers.

"Why stop there? I'm doing this for kids everywhere. Let's make them do the chicken dance." The voice said.

A whole bunch of chicken feathers then fell down and stuck to the teachers.

"Children of Amity Park this has been a prank pulled by Youngblood, the young ghost and by the way don't bother sending Danny Phantom or my former Friend Ember McLain because by the time you're hearing and or watching this I will already be back safe and sound in the ghost zone." Youngblood said.

Danny then looked towards Amber and he could tell she was the one who did this but although he shouldn't be laughing he couldn't help it.

"Children if you are in fact watching this… just go home." The principal said. "We cannot stand allowing you to see us like this."

All the children then cheered before they laughed again when the Harlem Shake began playing but it was remixed to say do the chicken shake.

The teens laughed and left though some… Danny… deactivated the camera and threw in the extra hazmat suits, which his father had left at the school for special cases, inside the teachers' lounge.

~00000~

The rest of the school week was pretty uneventful but it was still good.

Amber didn't pull any more pranks because she didn't want to be caught so instead she spent more and more time with Danny to get to know him better. And then at the end of the week the unexpected happened.

"Hey Amber, would you like to go out with me sometime." Danny asked.

She was shocked. "Sure." Amber said. "I'd love to."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 2.**

**Dani: SO the next chapter will be their date?**

**Shadow: Yeah.**

**Dani: I thought CA15 would wait until chapter 5 to start the relationship.**

**Shadow: Ain't nobody got time to wait that long.**

**Dani: Cool so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
